You Are Kira
by LilVirga
Summary: When the ex l'cies discover the Death Note, chaos ensues. But who is Kira, Fang or Lightning?
1. The Death Note

**You Are Kira**

**AN: Finally got this written! And this is my proudest work yet!**

**This is only the first chapter of the short story, and it's supposed to be my Halloween fic. Not posting the rest till then. I'm just posting this now so everyone knows I am in fact working on it.**

**For those that have not seen the anime "Death Note" it is about this cursed book that has the ability to kill if the person's full name is written down with their face in mind. They can write the time and how they die if it's rational. (Like if some lived in America and they die in an hour in front of Big Ben, that is obviously impossible and won't work) The defailt death is by a heart attack.**

"I can't wait for Halloween!" Vanille exclaimed, skipping down the marketplace with the bags of candy in her hand.

Fang smiled at the redhead that was scampering ahead. When Serah explained to the pulsians about the festivity on October 31st, Vanille eyes lit up with excitement and the first thing she asked of Fang was: "Can we go by the marketplace tommorrow and stock up for the little trick or treaters?"

So of course, Fang couldn't resist Vanille's wide green eyes and took her shopping for goodies. Though she would not admit it out loud, Fang was kinda hoping Halloween is everything Serah gushed about. Scares, tricks, more scares.

It was the perfect day to pull pranks, which was Fang's speciality when it doesn't involve her spear or Vanille.

"Ow!" Fang felt something solid hit the back of her neck, almost giving her whiplash. Vanille instantly turned around to face the dark haired pulsian.

"What's that? Are you alright?" Vanille asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Her eyes landed on a little black book that was by Fang's sandals. The source of the dark haired pulsian's pain.

She set her bags of candies down and picked up the little black book.

**Death Note**

"What is this?" Vanille asked alloud, flipping the pages of the book.

Fang was still looking around for the jerk that almost caused her parylisis. "Coward." She muttered, as she took the object out of Vanille's hand, flipping through the pages as well. "Huh," She turned back around to no one in particular waving the object. "Not getting this back you punk!"

She flipped her head, stuck her nose up and stormed off, picking up the candy bag Vanille had set down and placing the book in.

**Later that night...**

Fang was actually reading the thing.

She didn't know why she did, but when Vanille had excused herself to go shower, the dark haired pulsian decided to put the bag of candies in the pantry. She had almost forgotten about the book until she noticed it's spine peeking out the bag.

She rolled her eyes, still peeved she never confronted the culprit that had the nerve to throw something at her! Her! Oerba Yun Fang!

She opened the lid to her trash can, insisting on tossing the thing in the trash, but for some reason...a little voice, a low dark one could be heard in the back of her mind.

_Read it..._

And of course like she always does, she listened to it. She closed the lid back, ignoring the rest of the groceries and walked upstairs to her room, already opening up the cover.

**How to Use the Death Note**

_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_

_**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_

_**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**_

_**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**_

_**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_

"Whatcha' doing Fang?" Vanille asked, as she was just getting done pulling the nightgown over her head. "Your reading it?"

"yeah." Fang answered, her eyes not leaving the page. "This is actually pretty cool. I know it's not real but it's like a voodoo doll...only in notebook form. Here read it yourself."

She handed the little black book to Vanille, who hesitently accepted it. She skimmed through the words, her eyes darkening at how obviously cruel the joke is. And as a girl who believes more in sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows, she felt her usually peppy mood plummet.

"This is horrible." Vanille said. Her eyes widened as the usual mischievous glint sparkled in her girlfriend's eye. "No! Don't do it. What if it's real?"

Fang rolled her eyes at Vanille already getting up from her bed and searching around for some sort of writing utensil. When she came across one she sprawled back down on the bed, skipped the instruction section of the notebook and folded it on a clean blank page.

Perfect for writing in...but who should I put down?

The first person that came to mind was Lightning. But if the book was real like Vanille said, then she would be in deep shit if something really happened to the pink haired soldier. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

And another thing she won't admit aloud is that she would actually miss tormenting her.

So she crossed that off the list.

_Maybe I should target someone I don't know. Or at least, they don't know me._

So she thought of celebrities. There's that popsinger that is just as adrogynous as Hope.

_What was that song called. "Baby"?_

Or that chunky little slut on that drama reality show that everyone likes so much.

Then she got someone in mind.

She bit the cap off the pen and scribbled down:

_**Selphie Tilmitt - everyone gets so annoyed with her they kick her out of Balamb Garden and while piloting her airship to who knows where she crashes into Pulse in the most horrible way possible. In exactly forty one seconds from now.**_

"Who's Selphie Tilmitt?" Vanille asked curiously cocking her head to the side.

"She's from that show, you know the one about the kids that go to that military school, Balamb Garden." She quickly explained, keeping an eye on the clock.

Exactly forty one seconds after she wrote it...her phone started ringing.

Fang reached over, expecting some news of Selphie's terrible death to have been reported just like that. "Hello?"

"Hi, we're telemarketers-"

Slam!

How much did Fang hate telemarkters. Even more now since they made her get all excited thinking Selphie Tilmitt actually died!

"I can't believe it. Of course it didn't work. It's just a toy-"

"Oh my gosh!" Vanille exclaimed, her phone in front of her. Fang didn't even realize Vanille was busy texting. "I got a text message from Hope. He says that Selphie Tilmitt was reported dead!"

"What!" Fang exclaimed. "Vanille, if your joking I am going to kill you and hug you for taking after me!"

"He says it's on the news." The redhead was already sprinting down the steps, Fang following closely behind. They hopped over their couch, Fang reached for the remote and turned on the t.v. switching to the news channel.

The television showed what looked like an airship accident. Smoke was everywhere and a fire was just being extinguished. Being interviewed right now was a blonde guy with a weird tatoo on the side of his face. "I loved Selphie you know. She was a fun girl." He was bawling. "Why did she-"

Vanille's heart clenched and she felt like she was going to throw up. She gripped onto Fang's blouse. "Fang! We're murderers! We killed an innocent."

Fang was not going to lie, her heart was having an irregular heartbeat as soon as she saw that fire. Yeah she can be cruel, but she'll never kill people. "D-don't worry Vanille." Trying to stay strong for the redhead. "We didn't kill her by hand. It was an accident. No one can prove anything."

Vanille was breathing deeply through her mouth hard. On the brink of hyperventilating. But once Fang's words reached her, she started calm down. Her eyes suddenly flashed uncharacteristically and dangerously.

"Get rid of that book." Vanille warned. And for the first time, the redhead's voice made Fang's blood freeze.

"I'll throw it away right now."

"No! I do not want it to be anywhere near me or this house. Get rid of it."

And so that's what Fang did, she walked all the way to the the GC Headquarters and tossed the book into the dumpster. Satisfied with getting rid of the damned thing, she made her way back to her home.

As soon as she was out of sight, a hobo popped out of the dumpster holding the little black notebook in his hand. He cackled through his chipped teeth like he found buried treasure.

"I'm gonna be eating good tonight!" he leaped out of the dumpster, scampering around to the front of the GC Headquarters and running head on into something...or someone and falling on his back, dropping the notebook in the process.

"Hey!" Lightning barked at the hobo. "Watch where your going!"

The hobo cowered in fear at the icy cold tone Lightning used, and scurried off, forgetting to pick up his treasure. Lightning's eyes landed on the little black book, and rolling her eyes picked it up using only her index finger and thumb and intended to throw it in the nearby trash bin.

"Lieutenant Farron." Amodor's voice broke through the cold silent night, and instantly Lightning stuffed the notebook into her vest without thinking and saluted to her boss.

"Lieutenant!" She said mechanically, her back straight and her head high.

Amodor laughed at this. "At ease, soldier. It's after hours."

"I'm sorry sir." She apologized, relaxing her posture.

"Are you just heading home? Do you need an escort?"

"I can make it home on my own, sir. Thank you for the offer sir." She saluted once more and let Amodor dismiss her.

**The next morning...**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

...

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

The rapid knocking caused the pink haired soldier to groan from the couch. She must have been so tired that she didn't even bother to change or head for the bedroom and just passed out on the couch in her uniform.

She rolled off the couch and grudgedly trudged to the door, yawning hugely. She opened the door for the silver haired teen.

"Hey, Light!" He greeted, much too happily.

Lightning blinked the sunlight out of her eyes, standing aside for Hope to enter. "Ugh, give me a minute Hope, I just woke up."

She excused herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair (That resembled a chocobo's nest). Trying to stifle another yawn she caught sight of something black sticking out of her vest. She pulled the object out and grimaced.

_I never threw this thing away. Who knows where this has been!_

She shuddered in disgust, swiftly exiting the bathroom to the kitchen getting ready to throw the book away. "What's that, Light?" Hope asked, his eyes sparkling in curiousity.

"Some notebook this creep dropped. I was going to throw it away..."

"Can I see?"

"Hope, you don't know where it has been!" But she still handed the thing to the teenager anyway. He flipped through the pages, reading the instructions out loud.

" 'How to Use the Death Note. The human whose name is written in this note shall die...?' " He read.

Lightning snorted in a sort of unladylike manner, looking through the fridge for something suitable for breakfast. Of course she found nothing.

_I really need to keep this fridge filled in case of visitors. Serah would call me a rude host._

She shut the fridge door a bit bitterly.

" 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' " Hope continued to read as Lightning rolled her eyes, pulling out a box of granola bars out of the pantry.

"That's just those chain letters about people dying and mumbo jumbo. I don't know why people take such amusement of other people's expense. It's sickening." She opened one of the packages, handing a bar to Hope and taking a bite out of the second one.

"Whoever wrote this is very detailed though. I think it's good for people who need to vent." Hope continued to flip through the pages, skimming through the instructions. He finally ended up on the blank page where Fang's previous entry was submitted. His eyes widened almost choking on his breakfast. "L-Light! I think this thing is real!"

"What?" Lightning asked from the couch, quirking an eyebrow.

Hope bounded over to the pink haired soldier showing her the entry. "Selphie Tilmitt's name is written in here and exactly how she died. I think the person who wrote in here is the one who killed her." The younger boy covered his mouth in complete shock.

However, the pinkhaired soldier rolled her eyes at his reaction, taking the notebook from him. "Oh, please. It's just a coincidence."

And feeling like she had to prove something to the silver haired teen, she got up and headed toward her computer desk and took out a pen. Hope's eyes widened in horror. "Light, what are you doing!"

The pinkhaired soldier tapped her chin with the ballpoint pen, thinking of a suitable victim.

The first person to pop into mind was Fang.

"Please don't kill anyone we know." Hope begged, sounding about to cry.

So for his sake, Lightning decided to write someone she didn't know.

_What was that author's name. The one that wrote that stupid love triangle about a L'Cie and Soldier who fell in love with this average Cocoon schoolgirl. Think her name was Yuna Burress?_

She scribbled the name into the spot right under Selphie's name. When she was done she set the pen down and counted the seconds down.

_Forty seconds..._

"L-Light..." Hope whimpered, clutchning his pants.

When the forty seconds were up, the pink haired soldier sighed getting up from her seat. "See, just a ruse. Relax Hope. Now go watch t.v. while I get changed."

She excused herself from the living room and left Hope recollecting himself.

_Calm down, Hope. Light was right. It was just like those chain letters.._

He blew out a breath of relief, looking around for the remote, that was tucked in between the cushions and switched the television on. Some cartoon was on until suddenly.

**"We interupt your program today to bring you some unexpected and devastating news."**

Hope's heart clenched at the words.

In the bedroom, Lightning was just buttoning up her leather black pants, and throwing on a black sweater over her tank top.

"LIGHT!" Hope's voice cried out.

Lightning groaned in annoyance, swinging the bedroom door open and storming back into the living room. "WHAT!" She barked in spite of herself.

Though Hope usually recoils at Lightning's angry voice, he was more focused on the news. Lightning followed his unsteady gaze to the television, a balding man wiping away tears with his tie.

**"Our beloved writer, Yuna Burress was found dead in her bedroom this morning. Doctors say it was from a heart attack."**

Lightning's icy blues widened just like Hope's did, and her jaw slacked.

A man that looked like someone close to her was trying to choke back the tears.

**"I..." **the blonde man was struggling with his words. **"I woke up this morning to her just...shaking. I didn't know what to do. And before you know it...she..." **He turned away crying into a man that looked like a lighter skinned Gadot's shoulders.

Another girl with braces and her hair in pigtails was sobbing, a whole fanclub behind her.

**"We wer like her biggest fans! She wrote the most amazing books, and is the only author with that skill. No other book can beat hers. I'll never read agaiN!" **The girl sobbed in an annoying nasal voice.

The pinkhaired soldier quickly turned the t.v. off, feel her heart plummet to her stomach, and her stomach plummet to whatever was below that.

She...she...

"We're murderers!" Hope exclaimed, bout ready to cry his head off, the tears were streaming uncontrollably down his face. "I told you it was real!"

_Oh my gosh! _Lightning thought herself, still trying to get her face to compose itself. _Oh my gosh! We are...I am. Hope was trying to talk me out of it!_

"Hope this isn't your fault it's mine!" She quickly explained.

"Yeah, but you were going to throw it away and I talked you out of it."

_Can't argue with him there._

"Okay, Hope calm down!" The boy was already having some sort of panic attack. "Listen, listen!" Lightning commanded taking both of his shoulders and shook him violently. "What we're going to do...is get rid of it."

**Later that day...**

Lightning had drove the hoverbike all out into the Pulse Wilds and threw the book as far as she could. Satisfied she turned the bike in the opposite direction and rode back to Bodhum.

"Let's hope no one finds that damned thing." Lightning muttered to her 'partner in crime'.

"Uh, Light. Why couldn't we have burned it?"

The hoverbike halted immeditely at that. "Damn. Should have done that instead. Oh well, we're already good and gone with it. Let's just not mention this to anyone."

**Three days later...**

Halloween was fast approaching. Snow and Serah were planning on spending the night watching scary movies and snuggling, Sazh was going to take Dajh trick or treating.

They were clear of any troubles.

Unfortunately the unlucky four had not slept because of the guilt eating away at them after their encounter with the Death Note.

Fang never had a concious to begin with, but she was worried about Vanille's condition. She was having nightmares surrounding the Death Note, even after they got rid of it. Afraid Vanille will exploit them she made her swore that no matter what the circumstance, nobody was to know about the Death Note.

Lightning was a soldier and was immune to killing. But like Fang with Vanille, she was worried for Hope's jumpiness that gets worse and worse by the day. Not that she felt any better killing an innocent.

_It's just one person..._She kept telling herself.

_It's only one bitch that got killed..._Fang thought to herself. _Not like anybody liked her anyway._

The guilt only increased in the younger "criminals" when more and more news reports saying that innocent people were dying from heart attacks. Even people with perfect health.

The military are investigating the cases, which didn't sit well for Fang, Vanille, Lightning, and Hope. The pair not knowing about the other.

_What if someone found the Death Note? _They all thought.

_I threw it in the dumpster. But any desperate, poor fool could have easily salvaged the mess and found it. _Fang tensed at the thought. Vanille felt that from where she sat across her lap. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck to comfort her and continued to nuzzle her.

_I made sure to throw that book into the Wilds. But what if a soldier from PSICOM picked it up. _Lightning began to bite her nail, which was an unusual habit she suddenly picked up the other day.

"Alright." It was Sazh who was the first to notice. "What's on everybody's mind?"

The four were silent not realizing the other's predicament. "I uh..." Fang tried to come up with a believable lie. "On my time of the month."

Snow's nose wrinkled from where he sat in the dining room, wrapping his candy bar back up, for once losing his appetite. Sazh rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, knowing Fang knew no shame.

"And uh..." Vanille tried to make up a good enough excuse. "Uh...i'm upset...about Selphie Tilmitt."

Vanille wanted to smack herself across the face. _Why did I bring that up! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Oh yeah," Sazh suddenly remebered the girl. "From that show. She kinda reminds me of you. Yeah, alot of people are broke up over that. In fact, alot of people have been dying lately. Good people. Young and healthy ones. What in blazes is going on?"

Fang once again went rigid. Suddenly there was knocking on the door making Vanille jump.

Serah was the one to answer it.

And PSICOM walked in.

Hope cowered closer to Lightning, fear resurfacing and bubbling up once again.

"Good evening," the leader greeted taking off his helmet revealing blonde hair, "Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to disturb you but is it alright if we do a search in your home?"

Vanille could have sworn everyone can hear her rapid heartbeat, the blood hammering in her ears.

_Are they coming to arrest us? How would they know about me and Fang. We only did one on accident. Someone else is doing the killing here. _Trying not to look suspicous, she climbed off of Fang's lap, trying not to fidget too much.

"Why would you need to search?" Snow asked a bit defensively.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the bizarre heart attacks, the news is spreading like wildfire." The whole party nodded. "Well, there has been some suspicous of the murder weapon being in this house."

Four people in that room stopped breathing.

"Wait?" Sazh interupted. "Murder weapon? But I thought they were heart attacks."

"They are..." And strangely quiet voice came through the shadows of the night. The PSICOM leader stepped aside, revealing a man with pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, matching his unkept hair. He had a curved back, walking with a hunch. "But first, let me introduce myself. Call me L."

"That isn't much of an introduction." Lightning spat in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry, but the murder weapon requires a full name and a face. I'm already risking everything to show my face, but I was afraid that you would not trust me enough if I came in with a mask or something. So I took that chance. But I refuse to reveal my full name to you."

"Hold on..er...L," Sazh interupted once more. "Start from the beginning. How does knowing a name and face, heart attacks, and a weapon tie in together. I am so beyond confused."

"I have dealt with a mystery like this before back in Cocoon." L stated. "We didn't make the news public so that is why it's the first you have all heard of this."

"Right..." Snow said awkwardly crossing his arms. "Just explain."

The weird man cleared his throat, "the weapon is a simple notebook, the details on how to use it are in the first few pages, but the basic rule is to write the name of the person you want to kill and picture them in your head. In a certain amount of time, the person will defaultly die of a heart attack. Which is what is going on right now. But someone can also describe how the person dies and when, which is what happened to Selphie Tilmitt."

Fang tried not to show any emotion at the name. Vanille tried doing the same and actually suceeding, but her hands were shaking so violently she had to sit on them to keep the PSICOM officers from seeing.

"The person who uses the Death Note is nicknamed, Kira. And according to my sources, one of you is Kira."

"No way man." Sazh said shaking his head. "We ain't murderers. Right guys?"

They all nodded, including the ones that were guilt ridden. It was only one person and it was by accident. That was it. There was still a killer on the loose. Kira was not in the room.

Right?

"Then you wouldn't mind letting us search."

"By all means." Serah countered, greatly offended of being accused of being a murderer.

"Yeah, we got nothing to hide." Snow added, but secretly he wanted to punch PSICOM out. Accusing his family of murder.

The leader gestured for his team (which was a lot more men then everyone assumed) to do a thorough search.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Villiers." L asked the strawberry blonde politely. "Do you have something sweet I can eat, my brain works better with some sugar."

"Uh," Serah seemed caught off guard by his sudden request. And disturbed by the way he examined her. "Sure. There's strawberry cake in the fridge, help yourself to as much as you like."

A sort of creepy smile curled up on L's lips.

After what felt like an eternity of searching and L finishing off the leftover cake, one of the soldiers emerged from Snow and Serah's bedroom, holding a little black notebook.

Vanille tried to resist a gasp that threatened to escape her lips, Fang's eyes widened despite herself, Hope exchanged a look with Lighting who was trying not to show emotion, but still shone through her eyes.

"The murder weapon," The soldier explained, opening the pages, "was found in one of Mr. Viller's trenchcoats."

"What!" Snow exclaimed, confusion truly coloring his features.

"But anybody could have easily slipped it in his coat to frame him..." Snow relaxed, "or not..."

"What you think I did it? I've never seen that thing in my life before."

L got up from the dining room, wiping his mouth of the pink frosting Serah added to the cake. He took the notebook from the soldier, and flipped it to the pages with all the names listed. "What I do know is that for now...you are ALL under arrest."

And like they were on some Cop show, PSICOM leaped into action, grabbing hold of the exL'cies as they tried to struggle out of their vice grip.

"Take them away." The PSICOM leader ordered, leading his troops to the PSICOM Squad car.

"If you touch my wife, I'm kicing your ass!" Snow threatened.

"Snow!" Serah cried desperately trying to wriggle free of the PSICOM soldier's hold.

And in less then five minutes, the soldiers shoved the group in the cars and they were heading for the station.

**AN: Let's see how this works out. Not posting the rest till Halloween!**


	2. Jail Time

**You Are Kira**

**AN: It's finally Halloween, and here is your treat! (Haha)**

**Though to be honest I got stumped while writing this so I'm just going to post chapter two today, and have you readers help me coax the story along. I have the ending planned, but getting there is the problem. So enjoy!**

It was the next morning when Lightning woke up. The first thing she realized was that she was very cold, but yet she was also warm.

_Contradicting, much? _She thought herself. Well she was cold because she was in a stone cell with no source of heat except for an arm wrapped around her frame.

_Wait..._She looked over and flinched at Fang's closeness.

"Vanille..." She sighed, leaning towards Lightning's already pink face.

"Gah!" Lightning fell off the cot she and Fang had to share, landing with a thud on her back against the cold floor. She shivered not only at the contact, but the fact Fang was so close to kissing her.

It was then realization hit her just like that cold floor. The Death Note, PSICOM, that mysterious character L, and everyone sent to jail.

Her and Fang shared a cell. And even after Fang offered to take the floor while Lightning took the cot, she still managed to squeeze herself in the small cot and wrap herself over the pink haired soldier.

_Oh my god..._

"Wh-what was that?" Serah's worried voice could be hard towards the left side of the cell but was not in sight. "Hello?" Serah called out again beyond the wall.

"Serah?" Lightning called out. Her sister was in the cell next to her.

"SERAH!" Snow's voice suddenly bellowed on the opposite wall. Snow was on the other cell cell. (So they thought of seperating the husband and wife) Lightning ignored him and crawled toward where she heard her sister's voice.

"Serah." She called again so she can hear beyond the wall. "Is there anybody else with you?"

"Uh," Serah paused for a moment, "Hope is still asleep, and Vanille's crying-"

"Vanille's over there with you!" Fang exclaimed, rushing over to the wall Lightning was leaning against. "Vanille can you hear me!"

"Fang!" Vanille's voice squeaked next to Serah. "Fang! Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, babe." a relieved grin flitted across Fang's face, happy to hear the love of her life's voice. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No. Not physically. But they took you away from me, and that hurt me the most."

"Vanille."

"Fang..."

Lightning felt like she wanted to puke. She hated the mushy lovey dovey shit they get into, just as much as Serah and Sn-

"Serah, are you okay, baby!" Snow's voice once again broke through the wall behind Lightning.

"Boy, would you shut up!" Sazh's voice joined him in Snow's cell. "I'm right next to you."

"But I want to talk to Serah!" Snow once again hollered.

"Snow!" Serah voice suddenly exclaimed, sounds of shuffling resounded from her side of the cell as if desperately trying to find her husband.

Thunk!

"Ow!" Hope's voice moaned in Serah and Vanille's cell.

"Sorry, Hope, forgot you were still asleep there." Serah apologized. "Snow!"

"Serah! Baby, I miss you!"

"I miss you too!"

"Fang!" Vanille once again sighed.

"Vanille!" Fang repeated.

"Good grief!" Sazh groaned in Snow's cell.

Just then the huge metal doors outside of the cells opened up, and the PSICOM leader appeared with a clipboard. "Lightning Farron." He called, whipping out the keys from his jacket. "L would like to see you in the interrogation room."

Lightning tried to keep a cool and slightly annoyed fascade. But in the inside she was screaming.

_He knows! He knows I killed that annoying author. But that was only an accident, I didn't kill all those other people._

Another PSICOM soldier entered the cell, directing Lightning to put her hands behind her so they could handcuff them. They led her out, and she was only able to get a glance back at Serah, Vanille, and Hope who were watching Lightning leave.

Hope looked beyond worried, feeling like it was his fault his love-...er mentor was being questioned for whatever lead L caught on.

Snow and Sazh looked surprised that Lightning was the first they managed to pull out.

When they got to the interrogation room, the PSICOM soldiers set Lightning roughly in the chair across from L (Who was eating smores...with strawberry marshamallows)

_Isn't it morning? Why is he eating sweets at this hour?_

"Now, Ms. Farron." L addressed in a placid tone, seeming more focused on balancing the towering smores. "I decided to pull out each one of you for single questioning. That way you are more likely to give me clear honest answers, "his eyes flitted up on the words, "and not well rehearsed lies."

_Does...he know? _Lightning asked herself, and for the first time in her life, felt her stomach flip. This anxiety was worse then when they were L'Cie.

"Now, first question, how were you going to spend Halloween night?"

That question caught Lightning off guard. What does that even have to do with the Death Note? L's eyes narrowed but his patience remained.

"I uh..." Lightning was truly at a lost for words. "Well, my sister wanted me to spend the night at her house watching scary movies with her and her husband. But I wasn't going to go."

"Why not?"

"...because, I knew they'd rather spend their night doing...other things." Lightning felt like wretching, despite the fact her stomach was empty. She hated thinking about what her sister and that bumbling idiot did when she wasn't around.

_They're married, Lightning. Do not...ergh! The images!_

"Ms. Farron? Where were you on October 21, at 6:14 in the evening."

"I was..." Lightning thought back trying to remeber desperately what she was doing. "I was on the phone with Serah. I was in a middle of the shower when she called and I got out to answer."

"What was she talking to you about?" He asked, his eyes widening in curiousity. "Please be honest, do not try to hide anything."

"...she was telling me about...Selphie Tilmitt." _Shit._

L hummed in interest, as the smores toppled over spreading across the table. He sighed, before taking one and seperating the graham crackers, the strawberry marshamallow mingling with the chocolate.

_It's like a cavity smushed together..._Lightning thought to herself.

"Now, where were you October 22, 7:47 in the morning."

_Oh no..._Lightning remembered it was definitely the day she wrote in that damned book. "I was..." she tried not to sound suspicous with her stammers. "eating breakfast."

"Was anybody else with you during that time?" L asked with a raised eyebrow leaning over the table. That was when Lightning noticed the weird way he was sitting. He was siting on his feet, his bottom not touching the seat at all. _What is wrong with him...wait, did he ask me something?_

_Oh right..._"Uh, Hope Esthiem was with me at the time." She answered honestly, knowing trying to keep him out will make things suspicous. And he said they were questioning everybody.

L began scraping the marshmallow and chocolate off the graham cracker with his teeth in a sort of uneasy and slightly disturbing fashion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook.

It was a regular journal like thing, nothing for Lightning to freak out about.

_So why is my heart hammering!_

L took out a pen from his other pocket, slurping at the marshamallow (Disgustingly so) and rolled it towards Lightning. "Now." He directed, chewing, "I want you to write your name out in the nicest way you can. Not your signature, but print your name. And use your dominant hand."

Lightning gripped onto the pen with her right hand, and practically burning the blank page with her gaze. For some reason, she felt like she was screwed.

**Meanwhile...**

Hope was freaking out. He tried his best not to show it, but he still managed to make the strawberry blonde worry for his health.

"Don't worry, Hope." Serah tried coaxing, combing her fingers through the teen's silver hair. "I know you don't like being in the cell as much as we do. But we'll make it out. We're all innocent after all. Someone's just trying to frame us."

Despite the predicament they were all in, Serah still managed to smile.

_She's right, we didn't kill all those people. One was an accident, and they are looking for the one that killed all the other victims. So Lightning can't get in that much trouble._

_Right?_

Vanille was still sitting on the cot, leaning against the wall just so she can be close to Fang. She was on the brink of crying.

_What if they find out it's Fang. I am not going to let those men take my love away from me. No more!_

Fang was rubbing her hands together nervously trying to to think of a way out of this.

_I'm Fang, I always get away with this shit. Well, not jail, but definitely out of this issue. I did nothing wrong. Nobody even liked Selphie Tilmitt._

Snow was six foot seven inches of nerves.

"Settle down, trenchcoat." Sazh attempted to sooth, laying down on the cot while Snow paced back and forth in the cell.

"How can I settle down in a time like this!" Snow exclaimed. "We're in jail! And not just us but my wife is locked up along with us. She did absolutely nothing wrong. These PSICOM guys found the Death Book whatever in MY Coat. Why would they lock her up."

"Wait..." Sazh began sitting up, "you...?"

"No! No!" Snow cried way too quickly. "I did nothing wrong! Someone's trying to frame me. But..."

"Is it someone we know..." Sazh finished. "Is it really one of us?"

Snow looked around making sure nobody was listening to their conversation. He leaned over the cot and whispered, "For some reason...I think it was Sis..."

"Soldier girl!"

"SH!" Snow remained quiet to make sure the ladies and Hope didn't hear him.

Of course the latter did and felt his anxiety return. Vanille felt guilty because she felt it was actually her and Fang's fault, not knowing about Lightning's encounter with the book.

But Fang, being the genius she was tip toed over to the other side of her cell, making sure Vanille didn't notice Fang's absence, so she can listen to Snow and Sazh's conversation.

"Look," Snow continued, thinking no one was listening. "Lightning has been acting weirder then usual lately. Sort of nervous. Serah has been worried."

"Yeah, she has been a bit snippier. Except to Hope, she's always sweet on the boy." Sazh added. "Yet again, he seemed a bit nervous too."

The dark skinned man suddenly coughed as a thought entered his mind. "Maybe it's nothing like that you know." He responded too quickly. "We're just jumping to conclusions."

"You don't think she has anything to do with that book?" Snow asked, not seeming to pick up what other possibility Sazh had imagined up. "Lightning seemed very guilty of something." He pressed on.

"I don't know." Sazh tried his best not to give a stupid grin. "But if Hope's involved there may be an issue that can get Lightning into a lot of trouble."

It took a solid minute for Snow to get what Sazh was implying. "Whoa! You think Lightning is...with Hope! No!...not yet anyhow. It seems more devious. Like the Death Note."

Sazh shrugged. "Maybe. We're probably just reading too much into things." The dark skinned man laid back down on the cot, trying to forget about Lightning, while his cellmate is still thinking of his sister in law as the possible suspect.

Shortly after, Lightning was returned to her cell. "Snow Villers."

The blonde stiffened at his name, and let PSICOM come in and handcuff his hands behind his back. They escorted him out, Sazh giving him a small wave.

L was in the interrogation room now sucking on a strawberry flavored tootsie pop.

"Hello, Mr. Villers." He greeted, his eyes wandering around room like an animal in a cage. Snow felt an uneasiness washed over him. "I am going to ask you a few questions. And you are to answer them honestly. Do not even try to hide anything unless you want me to suspect you. Understood?"

Snow nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"First question," L began, popping the lollipop out of his mouth and twirling it in between his index and thumb. "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" He asked in a serious tone.

Snow was at a loss of words, much like how Lightning was during her turn. "Wait, what does that have to do with-"

"Please, just answer the question."

"I-I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Good answer." L praised, popping the tootsie pop back into his mouth. A loud sickening crunch echoed through the room. The noise seemed to bounce off the wall and hit Snow square in the ears. "That was twelve licks." He added as if Snow really cared about the amount of licks it took. "Question number two, where were you on October 21, at 6:14 in the evening."

"I was with my boys."

"Your boys?"

"My NORA gang." He answered with ease.

L grimaced, not finding any joy in interrogating if the suspect cooperated. It means he loses. And L hates to lose. "What about October 22, 7:47 in the morning."

"I was most likely just getting up to take my morning shower."

"And, was Mrs. Villiers with you at the time."

"Of course." Snow answered.

L then reached into his pockets for his notebook-

"Wait," Snow corrected. "She wasn't. She was actually already awake doing the laundrey. Don't think that was very important but I felt every information counts right."

"Actually, yes, that makes things much easiar. Now I have another question." L said. "Did you go anywhere the rest of the day."

"Uh, yeah, Sazh called me asking if I could take care of Dajh while he was at work."

"And where did you go?"

"To the park."

"What were you wearing?"

"Uh..." Snow thought for a moment. "Just a shirt and jeans. Why?"

"Did you wear your trench coat any day before the 22?" L's usually dull black eyes were lit with enthusiasm as if he had found another lead through Snow's boring daily life.

"Uh, yeah, I usually wear it, but Serah wanted to wash it..." Snow trailed off, seeming to fit in the pieces like L was.

"One more question Mr. Villiers." L said, leaning over the table and gnawing at the tootsie pop stick. "Was anybody other then your wife over that day. And what were they doing?"

Snow's eyes widened. "Lightning. And she was helping with the laundrey."

**Later...**

Sazh woke up from his much needed nap to see Snow come in, seeming a bit out of it.

"Hey trenchcoat, you okay, what did they do?" Sazh asked, truly concerned.

"Uh, he just asked a few questions and made me write my name on this notebook." He said absentmindedly sitting in a corner. Suddenly the PSICOM escort looked toward Sazh.

"Your next, Sazh Katzroy." he stated, waving the handcuffs that he just discarded off of Snow.

L was now reading a magazine, the front having picture of some new videogame coming out.

_This guy plays videogames? _Sazh thought to himself, just as the magazine slipped revealing a magazine underneath that one. It had a picture of a blonde girl with loose high pigtails on the top of her head, really red lips eating a banana...seductively. _Oh man, give me a break._

The detective quickly placed the magazine under the table getting back into business.

"Mr. Katztroy. I am going to ask you a couple of questions. And you are to give me only honest answers."

Sazh nodded, taking advantage of the limited space they got and stretching out his back, a loud crack could be heard.

"First questions, do you have family?" L asked.

"I got a little boy. Dajh, he's six." He answered.

"Married?"

"Was. She passed...three years ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." L apologized sincerely. Sazh just shrugged. "Okay, where were you October 21 at 6:14 in the evening?"

Sazh leaned back in his chair, trying to remember. _Memory ain't what it used to be, _he thought to himself. "I believe I was wrapping up our day with dinner."

"And what about October 22, at 7:47 in the morning?"

"At work."

L reached into his pocket for the small notebook he used for Lightning and Snow. "Now can you please print your name out?"

**Meanwhile**

Fang watched Lightning close herself up as usual, sitting in the corner of the cell. She may be wearing a bored expression, but Fang knew that it was all a mask.

If what Snow said is true, and Lightning may more then likely be the killer...

_Or, what did L call it? Kira?_

Then she's in the clear! Selphie Tilmitt's death would have been just a small bump in the road that most investigators overlook. Lightning will be locked up for the rest of their life, Serah will be disapointed, Hope will go all emo and such, and Fang and Vanille will continue to live their lives not worried about getting figured out.

Fang really liked that plan.

Shortly after, Sazh returned. The PSICOM officer pulled out the clipboard. "Hope Esthiem."

The silver haired teen flinched at the sound of the cell door opening, and one of the other PSICOM soldiers entering with handcuffs. He immedietly stood and let them handcuff his hands behind his back.

**In the Interrogation Room**

L bit his lip and cocked his head to the side as he watched Hope intently. The silver haired teen squirmed under his gaze.

"Now, Mr. Esthiem. How old are you?"

"Um...fourteen?" Hope answered, but his voice cracked making it sound more like a question.

"And you are in the eighth grade?"

"Just started ninth grade."

"Highschooler, then?"

"...yes..." Hope answered hesitently. _This guy is so weird...and scary._

"Now, where were you on October 21, at 6:14pm?" L asked, leaning over the table again.

"I uh," Hope shuddered slightly at L's sudden closeness. "was...home."

"Doing what?"

"Homework?" Hope answered.

"What about on October 22, at 7:47 in the morning." L's eyes darkened as if challenging the fourteen year old to lie.

"I was...at Lightning's house."

"eating breakfast."

"Yes?" Hope's voice cracked once more. _Stupid puberty._

L whipped out the notebook and pen. "Now can you please print your name out."

**Later...**

L continued his interrogation with Vanille and Serah. Vanille was of course very jittery but remained faithful to her lover.

But of course she found the detective a bit...of a nutcase. Especially the way he leered at her from time to time.

Now it was Fang's turn.

"Ms. Yun?" L began in interrogation, but Fang had a trick up her sleeve.

"You have pretty eyes." She complimented.

L looked up at her with those "pretty" coal black eyes, dark heavy bags underneath his sockets, threatening to droop lower. "I have...pretty eyes?" He cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"You have very pretty eyes." Fang continued, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "Their like...uh...dark...and I can get absolutely lost in them." She leaned over the table to give him a good look at her cleavage.

_Men are such suckers._

Of course L did glance, raising an eyebrow. "I am flattered, Ms. Yun. But I really need to get to the interrogation."

"Very well." She took her seat, slowly.

"Now, where were you on October 21, at 6:14 in the evening?" He asked all the seriousness returning to his voice.

"Let's see, I was more then likely taking a bath with my girlfriend." She winked.

The detective merely cleared his throat, much to Fang's enjoyment. _I'll be out of this before you can say 'Fanille'._

**AN: Wow this chapter was very long and boring. Jails...but now I can move on to where the tensions thicken!**


	3. Who's Kira?

**You Are Kira**

"Fang!" Vanille exclaimed as she bounced into Fang's room. The dark haired pulsian's eyes snapped opened at her name.

Everyone was finally released from the jail, the Death Note going through tests reguarding everyone's signature. And since the 'weapon' is in none of their hands, L thought it be safe to allow the exl'cies their release. And the first thing Fang did was lay down, intending to take a nap.

But if Vanille is distressed, the nap was just going to have to wait.

"What are we going to do?" Vanille continue to whine, crawling onto the bed and cuddling up in Fang's arms. "One of us is the killer."

"It certainly isn't us!" Fang reminded. "Forget Selphie, someone is committing all those other murders. So until we get the results back-"

"But what if they assume we're the killer. We can't lie and say we had nothing to do with Selphie Tilmitt's death!" She cried.

Fang then sat up on the bed, preparing to same something totally awesome. "Then, we're going to investigate!"

"Us?" Vanille asked, propping her elbows up so she can sit up.

"Who else?" Fang asked sarcastically, ruffling the redhead's hair. "That creepy detective guy is a total nutcase. He'll never figure out our involvement. And I already have a suspect in mind."

"Wait, what!" Vanille's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she heard the news. "Are you serious! You know who it is?"

"I think so. If not, then I know who is going to take the blame." Fang continued ranting, clambering off the bed, her lover following close behind. "You see, while we were in jail, I overheard Snow and Sazh talking in the cell over. They have such big mouths. Anyway, they've been thinking it's Lightning."

"Lightning?" Vanille asked, pausing on the staircase as Fang continued trotting down to the living room. "As in Guardian Corp, Pink hair, kind of a homophobe Lightning."

"Yes, yes, and I think she's in denial about her orientation." Fang added as she plopped herself onto the couch.

"Why would Lightning kill people?" Vanille asked, turning to corner to the living room.

"Because she's a bitch. Probably has something against the people. She's a bitch. Is actually evil. She's a bitch. Did I mention she's a bitch?"

Vanille giggled, sitting on Fang's stomach. "Only to you...and Snow...If she really is 'kira' then wouldn't she have killed you two?"

"See, that would be a little obvious." Fang explained, wrapping her arms behind her head. "She's narrowing it down, trying not to make it look suspicous."

"So how are we going to bring Lightning to justice?" Vanille asked, a humored glint in her eye.

"We are going to totally..." Fang faltered, "totally...huh...I don't know. Wake me up in an hour and I'll have an idea then."

The dark haired pulsian fell asleep on the couch, her snores echoing throughout the room. Vanille rolled her eyes, eighter though a small smile played on her lips.

"Lightning what are you doing?" Hope asked the next day after coming over to Lightning's apartment.

Bartholemew was not so pleased when he got a phone call three nights ago that his only son was in jail for a crime he assumed he didn't commit. He wasn't mad at Hope but at Detective L.

In fact, Bartholemew was at the station talking to him now. Hope was supposed to come along, but Lightning warned that they might suspect Hope and the risks of bringing him back there since he is still one of the suspects.

"I'm researching on the murders." Lightning explained, continuing to switch tabs on his computer as she investigated each victim. (She of course avoided Yuna's). He printer spit out a sheet with a ist of names.

The silver haired teen picked up the sheet and read the names to himself.

" 'Nagisa Furukawa, Elizabeth Middleford, Shimizu Megumi...' They're all women." Hope pointed out as his eyes roamed over the other names. "Why would the killer only murder women?"

"I was wondering that too." Lightning muttered more to herself, rubbing her temples in contemplation. "Maybe jealousy?"

"You think the killer's a woman?" Hope suggested, setting the page back down on the printer.

"I know it's a woman." Lightning continued. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Lightning then glanced at the clock on the bottom right corner of her computer screen. "I...give me a minute." She swiftly left the computer desk, Hope taking Lightning's place by the computer. "Don't go in my room." Lightning warned as she shut the door.

Hope wondered why Lightning went to her room like that. _She's probably changing out of her uniform._ And just decided to go on YouTube to watch a viral video.

"Fang, can we do something now." Vanille whined, still laying on the couch.

It's been three days since the jail episode and there was no word from L about the results. And on top of that, the book went missing.

Luckily no other murders have been committed. Well, as the public is aware of. So, Fang continued to laze about on the couch eating chips and cookies and drinking juices and watching reality t.v.

She really wasn't making any progress.

"You worry too much Vanille. Lightning's guilty." Fang said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But we need proof!"

The dark haired pulsian groaned, reaching over Vanille for the remote and switched the television off. "This isn't a sitcom. We can't just go out and find clues just like that. The Death Note is a mysterious weapon that we can't even figure it out. The only thing I can do is hold you with my left arm, and hold the remote with my left hand."

She reached into the chip bowl. "Then I'l take a potato chip-"

"Fang! That was very weak!" Vanille exclaimed snatching the chip out of her lover's hand and taking a dainty bite out of it. "We're going to investigate. Now march!"

"Your telling me what to do?" Fang asked with a sly grin. "Well, well, well, someone's trying to be dominant."

"Fang..." Vanille warned, glaring at her (And failing to look intimidating in everyway possible)

"Fine! Come on baby. Let's go find this damn justice."

Snow watched his wife scurry around the kitchen preparing lunch. He loved it when she wore her little pink apron, puts her in the 'cooking mode'. He helped her reach high cabinets when she neated certain seasonings or utensil.

He was just doing his part in preparing a small salad when the doorbell rang. And following after were loud voices.

"Watch where your going kid!"

"Do not yell at him Fang, you bumped into him!"

"Light, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Fang, please calm down."

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?"

Serah wiped her hands on a nearby kitchen rag and approached the door, an amused smile playing on her lips. She opened the door to let the rest of the exl'cies in, Sazh carrying a brown paper bag. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lightning and Fang called telling me to meet here." Sazh told her, setting the bag on the counter next to Snow and taking out a carton of icecream. (The one with all three flavors in there) and along with that he brought some chocolate chips, sprinkles, and candy corn. "I brought some icecream for you two."

"Thanks Sazh." Snow said, his eyes lit up at the items. "So what's this about?"

"It's about the murders." Lightning informed going into soldier mode as she shoved the list of names into Sazh's hand."

"Hey!" Fang retorted, "That was what we were going to do!"

"What about it?"

"I uh..." Fang really didn't think the idea through. "Um...I'll get back to you on that." Fang said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinets helping herself to the icecream.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Anyways..." She continued.

The dark skinned man skimmed through the list of names, Snow hovering just over him. "What is this?" Sazh asked the pink haired soldier.

"This is the list of victims to the Death Note." Lightning explained sitting on the couch along the pulsians who were sharing the bowl of icecream.

Snow found himself give his sister in law a suspicous look. _Where did she get that list? Could she really be... _He shook his head, continuing to prepare the salad.

" 'Nagisa Furukawa, Elizabeth Middleford, Shimizu Megumi...' do any of these names ring a bell?" Sazh asked a bit confused.

"They're all from shows." Vanille said after swallowing her vanille icecream. "Nagisa! Nagisa was killed! How? When did that happened! I loved her!"

"Remember that episode when she died during childbirth?" Hope informed, making his own bowl.

"I thought that was acting?" The redhead whimpered, her head resting on Fang's shoulder.

"She was annoying." the dark haired pulsian voiced. "She needed to go."

The room suddenly fell in silence, Sazh quirked an eyebrow at her statment. _That girl didn't even seem sorry. What if...?_

"Hey man," Sazh was yanked out of his thoughts by Snow's back slap. "You okay?"

"Snow, can I talk to you in the hallway?" The dark skinned man cocked his head, gesturing for the giant to follow him. The two men left the room, peeking Serah's curiousity as she followed the men.

"You think Fang's kira?" Snow asked Sazh.

"Sh!" Sazh shushed, giving a weary stare back toward the living room where Fang and Vanille were picking on Lightning. Hope was enjoying a bowl of icecream. "And yes. She didn't seem sympathetic about the victims. She must have been the one to er...eliminate them." He made a gesture with his hand pretending to slit his neck.

"But," Snow disagreed, "Fang is unsympathetic over everything. It's definitely Lightning."

"What!"

The men startled at the sound of Serah's shriek/whisper. "Honey!" Snow exclaimed waving her over then draping his HUGE arm around her tiny frame. "We were uh..."

"My sister is not kira!" Serah argued, her eyebrows furrowing. "If anything it's that pulsian girl!"

"I knew it!" Sazh responded. "I knew I wasnt the only one thinking that!"

"Baby, most of the evidence points to your sister." Snow tried to persuade.

Serah stood her ground, glaring up at her husband, then spun on her heel toward the door. "Where are you going?"

The quartet on the couch gave a curious glance to the Villier's couple that just exited the house. They then turned their attention to Sazh expecting an answer. All Sazh could do was shrug.

**AN: What's going to happen next?**


End file.
